


Jinkies!

by theweakestthing



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Genderbend, Scooby-Doo AU, omg what am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang explore a haunted mansion, the usual garb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinkies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/gifts).



> Nori made me do it, Nori made me do it, it's all her fault.

Miyuki snorted as she disembarked the mystery van, staring down the ancient mansion encircled by thick fog. 

"Typical," she snarked smoothing her hands over her short red skirt. 

Furuya squinted at the building obviously ignoring Miyuki's jab, she nervously fiddled with the hem of her purple dress before turning back to the others. Kuramochi jumped from the van, ascot flapping in his face, and snickered at the familiar sight. 

"Same shit different day," Kuramochi stood proudly hands on his hips, "alright gang let's get to it," he strode off toward the grand building, wide smile plastered to his face. Miyuki snorted before following behind with Furuya at her heels. 

"Yikes," Haruichi said as he stuck his head out the open door of the van, Sawamura whimpered beside him. "We'll just finish our sandwiches before heading out, can't work on an empty stomach, eh Eijun?" Haruichi and Sawamura lifted their oversized sandwiches to their faces. 

"C'mon you two!" Kuramochi called behind him, "or would you like another figure four leg lock?" he could hear the sounds of the two stragglers scrambling from where he stood upon the porch, Haruichi and Sawamura tumble out of the van and clamber to their feet. "Shut the door idiots," Kuramochi yelled as the two began upon the path, Sawamura vaulted back and slammed the door closed with all his might. Kuramochi's eye twitched as a vein popped across his forehead, Miyuki delicately raised her hand over her mouth hardly trying to cover her snickering. 

~~~

"Every fucking time," Miyuki grumbled on her hands and knees, crawling over the dust covered floor in search of her glasses. 

Furuya stood silently behind her, watching the tight red skirt hike up Miyuki's thighs with every slide of her knees. Furuya tightened her grip on the glasses in her hand as pale pink lace came into view, the frame creaked under the pressure. 

Miyuki sat back on her heels and pulled at the neck of her thick orange turtleneck, she looked around and fanned her face. Her eyes settled on the blurry purple form of Furuya.

"Would ya give me a hand," Miyuki batted her eyelashes up at the other. Furuya strode over to Miyuki, pulled her wrist up and placed the glasses into her open hand. Miyuki's brow furrowed. Before she could say whatever snide remark was on her lips it died on Furuya's, soft shiny lips covered cracked ones as Furuya pulled Miyuki to her feet. 

Miyuki's surprised by the quiet skill of Furuya's gentle lips, they moved so slow the touch practically burnt her. Miyuki's ass bumped against a solid wood table, she hadn't even noticed they'd been moving, Furuya hiked her up onto the table all without breaking the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart for air, Miyuki opened her legs and wrapped them around Furuya's waist, digging her heels into the back of the other's thighs. 

"Jinkies," Miyuki quirked her brows whilst trying to catch her breath. Furuya's eyes turned into dinner plates as a deep blush spread wide across her face, she turned away bodily and pouted. "Ha, thanks for ignoring me," Miyuki snickered as she dug her heels hard into Furuya's thighs and pulled hard on the collar of the other's dress. 

They slowly inched toward each other as the century old lights flickered out. A hushed 'shit' expelled from in the darkness. Miyuki jumped from the table and flicked her torch on, she sighed as she directed the light straight into Furuya's eyes. The latter grumbled and covered her face with her hand, she fumbled with her own torch sweeping the room with the beam. 

"Every time, every time I am this close to getting laid, fucking ghosts," Miyuki whined flicking the light switch up and down uselessly. There was a quiet odd sound that Miyuki thought was Furuya laughing but she couldn't be sure. 

As they left the room, a hard boney object collides with Miyuki, there was a blood curdling scream as she tumbled to the floor. Furuya swept the torch light over Miyuki's tangled form on the floor, Haruichi had been the one to collide with her and had been the one to scream. 

"Ruh roh," Sawamura said eyes wide as his torch beam landed on the glowing form of the famous pinch hitter ghost. 

~~~

"You're trap really worked," Kuramochi mused staring at the wriggling form under the net. 

"Of course it did," Miyuki pushed the bridge of her glasses up her nose condescendingly, "they always do," she waved her hand and put them upon her hips, Furuya snorted behind her. 

Kuramochi, Furuya and Miyuki tied the monster up whilst Sawamura and Haruichi quaked together in the corner. Miyuki leaned over the ghostly form and stroked her chin, knowing full well that Furuya was checking her out. 

"This is definitely not a ghost," Miyuki stated firmly as she straightened up.

"Whenever is it?" Kuramochi waved his arm as he yawned. 

Furuya swiftly yanked the mask from the ghost's face to reveal their true form. For the first time in a while the entire gang genuinely gasped.

"Shades!" Sawamura screamed waving his finger in the air. 

Coach Kataoka sat with his legs sprawled out in front of him, face as serious as ever. 

"I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for these meddling kids," coach Kataoka deadpanned.


End file.
